gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Flash FM
Flash FM – stacja radiowa w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories i Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Nadaje muzykę pop. Jej prowadzącymi w Vice City Stories są Teri i Toni, która prowadzi też Flashback FM w Grand Theft Auto III, a w Vice City już samodzielnie Toni. Również w ciągu tych dwóch lat nieznacznie zmieniło się logo stacji (różnica w obwódce oraz w napisie „FM”). W 1984 współprowadząca stacji, Teri, źle czuje się w towarzystwie Toni. Np, gdy Teri coś mówi, Toni zaraz wcina jej się w zdanie. Mówi też do niej takie zwroty jak: You are only a bitch! (pl. Jesteś tylko dziwką!), Shut up, bitch! (pl. Zamknij się, dziwko!) lub Shut up, Teri! (pl. Zamknij się Teri!). Teri na te docinki odpowiada tak: Toni, stop insult me! (pl. Toni, przestań mnie obrażać!). W 1986, po odejściu Teri z Flash FM Toni zmienia się; robi się spokojniejsza i milsza niż w 1984 roku. Repertuar stacji GTA Vice City Stories * Laura Branigan – Gloria * Rick Springfield – Human Touch * INXS – The One Thing * Philip Bailey & Phil Collins – Easy Lover * Scandal – The Warrior * Alison Moyet – Love Resurrection * The Alan Parsons Project – Games People Play * Hall & Oates – Family Man * Pat Benatar – Love Is a Battlefield * Nik Kershaw – Wouldn't It Be Good * Phil Oakey and Giorgio Moroder – Together In Electric Dreams * Talk Talk – It's My Life * Missing Persons – Destination Unknown * Wang Chung – Don't Let Go * Gino Vannelli – Appaloosa * Genesis – Turn it on Again * Blancmange – Living On The Ceiling * Paul Young – Come Back and Stay GTA Vice City thumb|Logo stacji w 1986 roku * Hall & Oates – Out of Touch * Wang Chung – Dance Hall Days * Michael Jackson – Billie JeanUtwór ten nie pojawia się w wydaniu 10th Anniversary Edition oraz w wersji na PlayStation 3. * Laura Branigan – Self Control * Go West – Call Me * INXS – Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain) * Bryan Adams – Run to You * Electric Light Orchestra – Four Little Diamonds * Yes – Owner of a Lonely Heart * The Buggles – Video Killed the Radio Star * Aneka – Japanese Boy * Talk Talk – Life's What You Make It * The Outfield – Your Love * Joe Jackson – Steppin' Out * The Fixx – One Thing Leads to Another * Lionel Richie – Running With The NightUtwór ten pojawia się wyłącznie w oryginalnym wydaniu gry na PlayStation 2. Ciekawostki * W GTA Vice City, stacja ta jest domyślnie ustawiona w Admirale należącym do Kena oraz umieszczonym obok skuterze Faggio po zakończeniu intra wprowadzającego. W wersji na PC i PS2 odtwarzana jest wówczas piosenka Billie Jean Michaela Jacksona, z kolei w wydaniu 10th Anniversary Edition oraz w wersji na PS3 można usłyszeć z radia piosenkę ''Self Control ''Laury Branigan. de:Flash FM en:Flash FM es:Flash FM fi:Flash FM pt:Flash FM